


Great Expectations Fulfilled

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Sabriel, High School AU, M/M, Sabriel AU, Sabriel Fluff, great expectations, this is gross it's chocolate and junk it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immature and arrogant Gabriel Shurley definitely isn't Sam Winchester's knight in shining armor. No way. That's completely ridiculous. <br/>(Sam loves romance novels and Gabriel and it's amazing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations Fulfilled

 The first time Sam talked to Gabriel, it was after he'd finished an AP English test. Gabriel had flipped over his paper and leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on his desk and snickering with his friends.

Sam was reading a copy of "Great Expectations," and Gabriel had leaned over to him. Sam had tensed up instantly, since guys like Gabriel tended to make his life miserable.

But Gabriel had whispered, "Hey, I'm Gabriel Shurley. What are you reading?"

Sam had hesitantly said, "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It's a tragic love story with lost opportunities."

Instead of making fun of him, Gabriel had grinned and said, "Cool. Can I read it after you?" Sam had nodded, and Gabriel had turned back to his friends.

Sam had always believed in love at first sight (probably a side effect of reading so many romance novels), but he'd never experienced it until then. As a tiny freshman only in Gabriel's junior AP English class because he'd tested out of everything else, he was definitely a little awestruck by the guy with golden hair and good taste in books.

The bell rang and he headed toward his usual lunch table. Charlie, his friend, was already sitting there.

"What do you know about Gabriel Shurley?" he asked, sliding into the chair beside her.

"That guy? Total asshole. Captain of the lacrosse team and wants to make sure everyone knows it," she said. She looked up at Sam suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Sam said. "He was nice to me."

Charlie furrowed her brow. "I've never actually seen him act cruelly toward anyone -- just immature and kinda full of himself."

Sam nodded and changed the subject. He and Charlie talked about school, sports, and girls (mostly Charlie on that one).

The next day Gabriel caught him coming out of class and asked for Great Expectations. Sam handed it to him with a smile, and Gabriel said, "So tell me about yourself. I mean, I barely know your name. You can't keep up this air of mystery forever."

Sam laughed. "I'm no big deal."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Maybe to some people," he said, and _oh god was he flirting?_

Sam said, "Uh, I love reading." Gabriel hefted Great Expectactions and grinned. "I know that." He pulled Sam into the hallway, and Sam thanked whoever was listening that he had English before lunch.

"I like sci-fi TV shows, and I'm a big fan of Florence and the Machine," Sam said.

Gabriel tugged him along the hallway and into a side corridor, where he sat with Sam on a bench. "I'm a huge sci-fi geek. Doctor Who or Star Trek?" Gabriel asked.

"Doctor Who all the way!" Sam said, then cringed at how awkward he sounded. Gabriel noticed and laughed. "Hey, don't worry, we're all dorks here. So who's your favorite companion?"

"Oh, Rose Tyler," Sam said. He and Gabriel discussed sci-fi and romance novels. Sam was surprised to find out that Gabriel loved Jane Austen almost as much as he loved lacrosse. They talked about school and hobbies and more until the bell rang. Sam was surprised at how quickly the time had passed.

When he got home that night, he flopped onto his bed. He couldn't like Gabriel Shurley. He just couldn't. But he did.

Yeah, Gabriel made fart jokes and talked big around his friends, but Sam saw a softer side of him. While Sam was plowing through Great Expectations, he saw Gabriel defending a couple of second graders from a bully. The bully fled at the sight of Gabriel's muscles as he rolled up his sleeves. As Sam read Jane Eyre, Gabriel was handing out his pencils to anyone who needed them and helping kids up in the hallway.

Sure, maybe Gabriel wasn't the knight in shining armor that Sam had expected. But there was something elegant about the way Gabriel moved, something dashing about the way the light glittered off his hair, and something decidedly heroic about the way he helped those weaker than him.

When Sam got to school the next day, there was a note in his locker that read, _Loving Great Expectations. Is it too much to expect that you could give me your number?_ Sam blushed. He found Gabriel after class and gave him his number.

That night, he got a text: _If you were Pip and I was Estella, I'd marry you long before we had to part._

Sam flushed red and buried his face in his pillow. He sent a text back: _If I was Pip, I'd have the courage to ask you out._

He fell asleep before catching Gabriel's answer, but when he got to school Gabriel was standing in front of his locker. Gabriel saw him and knelt in front of Sam.

"My dearest sir, may I have the honor of taking you to dinner?" Gabriel asked with an exuberant flourish.

Sam almost swooned, but managed to stammer out, "The honor would be mine." Gabriel stood up and took Sam's hand. 

"The bookstore, then?"

"Of course," Sam said with a smile. He and Gabriel walked down the hall holding hands and someone yelled from a hallway, "This is almost as good as Dean and Cas finally getting together!" 

Sam turned, ready to fight for his brother, but Gabriel laughed and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, that's a good thing." He fished a candy out of his pocket. "Want a Kiss?"

Sam blushed and accepted the chocolate. English became a lot sweeter after that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing hidinginpandorasbox on tumblr as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas on tumblr. Check me out and send in prompts at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com!


End file.
